


Saudade

by winsumtermer



Category: TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bahasa Indonesia, M/M, angst with happy ending, implied depression, please read the tags, prepare tissues
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:47:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22740445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winsumtermer/pseuds/winsumtermer
Summary: Bagaimana rasanya mencintai seseorang yang sudah tiada? (the sequel from "Gone With the Wave".)
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun
Comments: 4
Kudos: 68





	Saudade

**Author's Note:**

> hi its me again :D thank you for coming here and thank you for your appreciations and supports untuk Gone With The Wave. karena katanya gwtw bikin taegyu jadi langganan angst terus, sekarang aku bawa sequelnya :D still angst (ofc its me) but with happy ending. sebagai TRIGGER WARNING: please read the tags first, or when you feel uncomfortable and dizzy while reading, don't continue it and get enough rest. keep in mind this is pure fic, taegyu is happy with each other irl. i promise i'll bring taegyu fluff one day ;)

Choi Beomgyu terbangun pagi hari ini dengan perasaan kosong. Dikerjapkannya mata beberapa kali, berharap berat di kelopak matanya pergi kemudian menghela napas.

Jendela kamarnya masih tertutup, tapi tirainya terbuka. Sepertinya Ibu yang membuka tirai jendela itu. Dari posisi ranjangnya, Beomgyu bisa melihat rintik hujan menempel di jendela.

Sambil memaksakan diri, Beomgyu mengangkat tubuhnya untuk duduk bersandar di kepala ranjang dengan bantuan bantal agar punggungnya lebih empuk. Diraihnya segelas air putih di meja nakas dan meneguk isinya hingga setengah. Disimpannya gelas di tempat semula, lalu terdiam. Dinding kamarnya yang dilapisi warna putih pucat meneriakkan sepi.

Beomgyu sudah terbiasa dengan perasaan kosong seperti ketika ia bangun pagi hari ini. Ia telah lama berkawan dengan rasa hampa, dengan lubang di sudut hatinya yang terus membesar setiap hari. Lubang ini muncul sejak empat tahun yang lalu, sejak mimpi buruk yang tidak pernah terbayangkan tiba-tiba hadir di depan mata.

Sejak Kang Taehyun tidak menepati janjinya.

Nama Taehyun selalu bergema di telinga Beomgyu kapanpun Beomgyu membuka dan memejamkan mata. Dulu, Beomgyu membenci nama itu setiap guru mengabsen murid atau ketika membagikan nilai hasil ujian. Baginya nama itu terdengar memuakkan, hanya akan membuat jantungnya berdegup kencang karena amarah dan darahnya mendidih dan naik pitam. Nama "Kang Taehyun" terasa seperti mimpi buruk bagi Beomgyu. Itu dulu. Dulu sekali.

Sekarang, meskipun tidak ada guru yang sedang mengabsen, meskipun tidak ada nilai ujian yang dibagikan, meskipun tidak ada pemilik nama secara wujud, Beomgyu bisa mendengar namanya disebut berulang-ulang dalam jarak sejengkal tangan. Mungkin ini cara Tuhan menghukum Beomgyu yang keterlaluan membenci Taehyun dengan membuatnya jatuh cinta dan perasaannya berkembang terlambat tepat ketika Taehyun memeluknya sebelum pergi dan tidak kembali.

Bagaimana rasanya mencintai seseorang yang sudah mati? Terlalu rumit untuk dijelaskan. Beomgyu hanya mengenali rasa kesepian, tidak peduli di mana ia berada, di kamarnya, di pesta, bahkan di antara teman-temannya yang tertawa. Lubang hitam bernama kehampaan itu tetap ada bagaimanapun kerasnya usaha Beomgyu untuk menutupnya karena ternyata, lubang itu sama seperti blackhole; ia menghisap apapun untuk masuk ke dalamnya dan hilang tanpa jejak.

Hari ini pun tetap sama seperti sebelumnya. Lubang hitam di dalam rongga dada Beomgyu tetap terbuka dan menganga. Dokter bilang itu adalah emfisema. Beomgyu yakin itu adalah penyesalannya.

* * *

Ketik saja apa penyebab emfisema di mesin pencari dan kalian akan menemukan jawaban teratas: merokok.

Beomgyu melakukannya. Merokok itu. Masuk kuliah, ia bertemu dengan teman-teman baru. Tidak ada Taehyun, tentu saja. Huening Kai kembali ke Jerman, Son Hyejoo menjadi mahasiswa di universitas yang berbeda. Beomgyu praktis sendirian. Lagi.

Sebenarnya, merokok itu pilihan. Pilihan apakah seseorang akan menghargai paru-parunya supaya hidup lebih panjang atau menghargai kebutuhannya untuk melupakan rasa sakit yang lama. Beomgyu memilih opsi kedua. Nikotin untuk mengobati sakitnya sendiri dan perihnya mencintai orang yang sudah mati. Menghisap tembakau dan racun untuk mengisi rongga dadanya, beberapa gagal keluar dan mengendap di sana dan membuat kantung udara yang seharusnya baik-baik saja justru terluka.

Beomgyu tidak banyak berkomentar ketika dokter menunjukkan hasil foto _rontgen_ paru-parunya. Memang ada lubang hitam di sana. Besar dan menganga. Beomgyu yakin lubang itu sudah ada bahkan sebelum ia merokok. Beomgyu yakin lubang inilah yang menghisap masuk apapun yang Beomgyu usahakan untuk menutupnya. Mencintai orang lain. Mencicipi bibir orang lain. Semuanya hambar dan tidak berguna.

Tangan Ibu dingin dalam genggaman tangan Beomgyu. Ayah duduk dengan punggung tegang di sebelahnya. Emfisema tidak bisa diobati dengan _betadine_ atau mencintai orang lain. Emfisema melukai paru-paru seseorang dengan pecahnya kantong-kantong kecil udara dan membuat sebuah kantong besar serupa lubang hitam yang membesar dari hari ke hari. Dalam bahasa mudahnya; paru-paru Beomgyu sudah hancur.

Mungkin Taehyun akan menatapnya tidak percaya seperti menatap orang yang bodoh karena menghancurkan paru-parunya sendiri. Tapi tidak masalah. Beomgyu ingin sekali waktu menjadi bodoh.

Semenjak dokter memvonis Beomgyu dengan emfisema, kamar Beomgyu bukan kamarnya ketika sekolah dulu. Kamarnya tidak berbau rokok, tapi cairan antiseptik yang menusuk hidung. Beomgyu memasang plang "Jangan Masuk" di pintu kamar di rumahnya, tapi kamarnya kali ini tidak memiliki plang itu. Hanya perlu dua kali ketukan di pintu, tidak perlu izin seperti ibunya untuk dibukakan pintu, dan dua orang berseragam, kadang memakai masker, akan masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

"Selamat pagi, Beomgyu- _ssi_."

Keramahan yang justru membuat Beomgyu merasa dikasihani. Beomgyu muak melihat cara mereka tersenyum dan mengucapkan salam, seolah Beomgyu adalah barang pecah belah dan tidak bisa apa-apa tanpa mereka. Beomgyu enggan membalas sapaan itu. Hanya menaikkan dua sudut bibir dengan terpaksa.

"Bagaimana perasaan Anda hari ini?"

_Kosong_ , Beomgyu menjawab dalam hati, _kosong dan sepi dan tidak berguna_.

"Baik."

_Dasar penipu_.

"Syukurlah bila Anda merasa baik pagi ini," suster perempuan yang masih muda itu tersenyum. Salah satu rekannya menyiapkan jarum suntik, mengisi tabungnya dengan sebuah _liquid_ kemudian suster tadi menginjeksikannya ke tangan Beomgyu. Beomgyu tidak memberikan respons apapun.

"Hasil sesi terapi Anda akan keluar pukul sembilan. Melihat dari hasil terapi dan hasil laboratorium sebelumnya, saya kira sesi terapi kali ini akan membaik," suster itu tersenyum lagi. Disusul suara ketukan pintu dan seorang suster laki-laki masuk sambil membawa nampan sarapan.

"Apakah ada yang bisa saya bantu lagi, Beomgyu- _ssi_?"

Beomgyu menengadah. Lidahnya ingin mengatakan bahwa ia ingin menyerah dari serangkaian fisioterapi ini. Tidak ada gunanya memberikan harapan bagi pasien yang keadaan paru-parunya terus mengecil.

"Tidak. Tidak ada."

"Baik. Kapanpun Anda membutuhkan kami, Anda bisa menekan tombol biru di sisi kiri ranjang. Terima kasih, Beomgyu- _ssi_. Semoga hari Anda menyenangkan."

Beomgyu tersenyum hambar. Di antara kungkungan dinding pucat ini, kata " _menyenangkan_ " terdengar seperti harapan yang palsu.

* * *

Selama menjalani perawatan intensif, Beomgyu dilarang untuk banyak beraktivitas. Satu-satunya yang menjadi tempat Beomgyu melepaskan rasa bosan adalah taman rumah sakit.

Seperti biasanya, Ibu yang menemani Beomgyu untuk berjalan-jalan di taman. Duduk di salah satu bangku yang diukir cantik. Taman rumah sakit tidak pernah sepi, entah itu penjenguk atau pasien. Hari ini berbeda karena hujan.

Beomgyu dan Ibu duduk bersebelahan, dengan Ibu yang menggenggam tangan Beomgyu yang tidak diinfus. Mencoba menyalurkan rasa aman dan meyakinkan Beomgyu bahwa dalam setiap episode di kehidupan Beomgyu, ada Ibu di sana untuk menemani.

Tidak banyak pembicaraan di antara mereka. Ibu sadar Beomgyu sekarang berubah menjadi seseorang yang tidak terlalu suka mengobrol. Kadang, Ibu harus sedikit memaksa agar Beomgyu menceritakan apa yang ia rasakan hari itu. Selebihnya, Ibu mengerti putranya hanya membutuhkan seseorang untuk bersamanya setelah mengalami peristiwa kehilangan yang sedemikian berat.

Ibu menatap putra sematawayangnya yang kehilangan berat badannya dari hari ke hari. Tersenyum, dielusnya rambut Beomgyu yang terasa sedikit kasar di telapak tangannya.

"Gyu, Hyejoo mengirim pesan kalau hari ini ia akan datang menjenguk."

Ibu memancing Beomgyu untuk bercerita. Atau setidaknya menanggapi. Hyejoo termasuk sering menjenguk Beomgyu di sela-sela tugasnya sebagai mahasiswi fakultas tari. Kadang juga membawa Kai dalam FaceTime. Beomgyu sadar ia hanya memiliki keluarganya, Hyejoo, dan Kai saja.

Dan Taehyun.

"Jam berapa?"

Suara Beomgyu pelan. Ia tidak bisa berbicara dengan suara keras sekarang karena napasnya pendek-pendek. Tapi itu cukup untuk membuat Ibu bersyukur.

"Jam 12 siang. Kelasnya baru selesai sekitar itu. Hari ini pelatihnya termasuk _killer_."

Cerita-cerita tentang dosen yang mengerikan tidak akan pernah lepas dari kehidupan kuliah. Beomgyu sempat mengalaminya pula, sebelum paru-parunya menyerah dan membuatnya menyerah untuk kuliah pula. Bulan Maret, Beomgyu mengajukan surat keluar dari universitas. Ia tidak yakin paru-parunya akan sembuh meskipun ia mengambil cuti berkali-kali.

"Sekarang bulan April. Seingatku Hyejoo pernah bilang kalau dia disibukkan ujian di bulan April."

"Memang. Tapi menjengukmu beberapa jam tidak akan masalah untuknya," Ibu tersenyum. Membetulkan jaket rajut yang melapisi tubuh Beomgyu.

"Anginnya agak kencang, Nak. Ingin masuk ke kamar?"

Beomgyu tidak segera menjawab. Diam saja menikmati hembusan angin menerpa rambutnya. Tidak dipungkiri ia sedikit menggigil. Karena emfisema, tubuhnya menjadi kurus dan ia rentan pada hawa dingin. Tapi ia ingin sedikit lebih lama di sini. Mendinginkan kepalanya. Membiarkan suara rintik hujan memenuhi telinganya dan mengaburkan nama Taehyun di sana.

Hujan. Air. Laut. Dalam kepala Beomgyu, sudah terpasang sebuah program yang mengaitkan air dengan peristiwa empat tahun yang lalu. Beomgyu sempat mengalami rasa trauma pada air, yang akhirnya bisa sembuh seperti sedia kala. Tapi tetap saja. Apapun yang Beomgyu tangkap sebagai air, kepalanya memutar kembali peristiwa kelam itu.

Beomgyu menengadah, menatap langit. Warnanya abu-abu. Persis sekali dengan langit bulan April tanggal 16 empat tahun yang lalu. Beomgyu mengingatnya. Beomgyu ingat semua detailnya.

Pandangan Beomgyu jatuh pada wajah ibunya.

"Bu, tanggal berapa sekarang?"

Ibu mengecek jam tangan. Beomgyu menangkap napas Ibu tercekat di tenggorokan.

"16 April."

Sekali lagi, Beomgyu merasa hari ini sama seperti empat tahun yang lalu.

"Oh," Beomgyu berbisik pelan. Hari ini tepat tanggal 16 April. Hujan turun. Mungkin itu bukan hanya air hujan. Mungkin itu Taehyun.

* * *

Seperti pesan yang dikirimkan pada Ibu, Hyejoo datang ke rumah sakit pukul 12 siang. Pundaknya sedikit basah terkena air hujan. Tapi senyum gadis itu lebar sekali ketika bertemu dengan Beomgyu.

"Aku merindukanmu," ujar Hyejoo sambil memeluk Beomgyu, lembut sekali, takut menyenggol infus Beomgyu. "Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

Beomgyu mencari-cari apapun yang bisa ia temukan di kedua mata Hyejoo. Ada ketulusan di sana. Beomgyu bersyukur sahabatnya tidak menjadi korban tidak selamat dalam peristiwa mengerikan itu. "Tidak jauh lebih baik, kurasa."

"Sungguh? Bibi mengirimkan foto hasil fisioterapi dan hasil laboratorium pekan ini, dan kupikir hasilnya meningkat meskipun belum pesat. Kai sangat lega karena beberapa pekan lalu kondisimu memburuk," Hyejoo berceloteh sambil melipat _hoodie_ abu-abunya ke dalam tas. Gadis itu duduk di kursi dekat ranjang, sementara Ibu duduk di sofa, memberikan waktu untuk dua sahabat itu mengobrol. "Omong-omong, Kai minta maaf karena dia tidak bisa FaceTime hari ini. Mengantuk sekali, katanya."

Beomgyu menggeleng. "Tidak masalah."

"Tapi sesekali dia FaceTime denganmu, kan?"

"Ya. Tapi tidak sering. Perbedaan zona waktunya terlalu ekstrem, kadang dia terlalu lelah bahkan untuk menelepon."

Hyejoo tertawa. Perbedaan waktu antara Korea dengan Jerman adalah delapan jam, lebih cepat Korea daripada Jerman. Jam 12 siang begini, di Jerman baru jam empat pagi. Kai jelas sibuk mendengkur di _flat_ -nya di Jerman sana.

"Kai berencana pulang ke Korea bulan Mei. Ada libur apa, ya, bulan Mei?"

Beomgyu mengedikkan bahu. "Tidak tahu. Waktuku berhenti di rumah sakit ini, Hyejoo."

Hyejoo tersentak.

"Aku tidak mengerti ada hari libur apa atau tanggal berapa kalau tidak bertanya pada orang tuaku. Yang aku tahu adalah seminggu sekali aku dijadwalkan fisioterapi. Itu saja. Selebihnya, waktuku sudah mati."

"Beomgyu," Ibu menyahut, suaranya terdengar khawatir, tapi harus mencoba untuk tegas.

"Benar kan, Bu? Aku tidak mengerti tanggal berapa, hari apa. Aku hanya tahu pagi disuntik, siang minum obat, sore minum obat, jadwal terapi, minum obat lagi. Itu adalah putaran waktuku."

Berbicara panjang perlu bernapas pula. Dengan kondisi paru-paru yang hancur, bernapas bagi Beomgyu terasa menyulitkan. Hyejoo menyaksikan bagaimana Beomgyu kesulitan mengambil napas dan menggenggam erat selimut, yang dengan cepat Hyejoo ganti dengan tangan Hyejoo sendiri.

"Perlahan, Gyu," Hyejoo membimbing Beomgyu agar bernapas lebih baik, "perlahan, jangan tergesa."

Dengan bantuan hitungan dari Hyejoo, napas Beomgyu kembali teratur meskipun harus memakan waktu. Beomgyu diam beberapa saat, kepalanya jatuh tertunduk. Tangan Hyejoo yang satu lagi bergerak mengelus punggung Beomgyu. Punggung itu bergetar.

" _I'm sorry you should see this side of me,_ " bisik Beomgyu parau.

Selalu seperti ini. Beomgyu yang sekarang selalu meminta maaf bahkan ketika ia tidak bersalah. Jauh berbeda dengan Beomgyu yang tegas seperti di tahun-tahun sekolah. " _No_ , Gyu, _you should never say sorry for something like this_. Tidak apa-apa, Gyu, tidak apa-apa," balas Hyejoo, menjaga suaranya agar tetap pelan. "Ada yang sakit?"

Beomgyu menggeleng.

"Katakan padaku dan Bibi jika ada yang sakit, oke? Kau tidak perlu menyembunyikan rasa sakitnya. Ada keluargamu dan aku di sini, dan Kai juga."

Hyejoo adalah satu dari beberapa anak yang berhasil menembus gelembung yang Beomgyu ciptakan. Meskipun gayanya urakan, Hyejoo justru mudah berteman dengan Beomgyu tanpa harus memakai topeng.

Setelah Beomgyu berhasil mengendalikan napasnya, Hyejoo mengambil segelas air di meja nakas namun Beomgyu menolak. Pemuda itu justru menatap pada Hyejoo tepat di mata. "Hye, aku ingin bertanya sesuatu."

Hyejoo diam, duduk rapi di kursinya. "Ada apa?"

"Apakah menurutmu aku merepotkan?"

Hyejoo mengernyitkan keningnya bingung. "Merepotkan? Tidak."

"Jawab saja dengan jujur."

"Sungguh, Gyu. Apapun yang ada di dalam kepalamu sekarang, itu tidak benar sama sekali. Kau tidak pernah merepotkan bagi kami. Aku yakin orang tuamu juga setuju. Kai juga."

Hyejoo mengatakannya dengan sungguh-sungguh, tapi Beomgyu merasa gadis itu hanya menenangkannya semata. Seseorang di belakang kepalanya berteriak bahwa ia selalu merepotkan banyak orang. Tidak becus mengurus diri sendiri, sekarang ia justru menghancurkan dirinya sendiri.

"Kalau Taehyun tidak datang mencariku empat tahun yang lalu, aku tidak akan ada di sini. Bukankah aku merepotkan?"

Sinyal waspada menyala di dalam kepala Hyejoo. Seperti seseorang yang tertekan, Beomgyu seolah hidup di masa lalu. Dan semenjak Taehyun pergi dan emfisema menyerang paru-parunya, Beomgyu berubah menjadi seseorang yang sensitif. Sangat sensitif sehingga Hyejoo harus memutar otak mencari kata-kata yang tepat untuk bisa menarik Beomgyu dari jurang yang salah.

"Taehyun ketua kelas yang baik. Dia memastikan teman-temannya untuk selamat, dan kau termasuk juga. Kalau Taehyun tidak peduli, dia hanya akan memikirkan dirinya sendiri, tapi kenyataannya berbeda, kan? Tidak ada yang direpotkan dan merepotkan di sini, Gyu," ujar Hyejoo hati-hati. Jantungnya berdebar keras karena takut mengucapkan satu saja kata yang salah makna.

Tidak ada sahutan. Mata Beomgyu terpaku pada selimut yang membungkus kaki hingga pinggangnya, tapi fokusnya mengabur seperti seseorang yang sedang melamun.

"Ibu bilang sekarang tanggal 16 April."

Ini adalah sinyal bagi Hyejoo untuk mendengarkan Beomgyu bercerita tanpa dipotong. Mata gadis itu langsung menandai letak tombol yang akan diperlukan jika Beomgyu menunjukkan tanda-tanda kegagalan bernapas. Ada satu tombol warna biru dan merah. Hyejoo sudah sering menjenguk Beomgyu, ia tahu fungsi dua tombol itu.

"Empat tahun yang lalu. Sudah lama, ya? Kadang aku memimpikan teman-teman. Kembali ke sekolah, belajar bersama, ada yang bermain bola di belakang kelas," Beomgyu tertawa kecil, "segalanya terasa menyenangkan di dunia mimpi dan aku tidak ingin terbangun."

"Ada kau juga di sana. Sibuk bertengkar dengan gadis-gadis yang doyan dandan. Lalu Kai tidur di bangkunya, tidak peduli kelas gempa atau tidak. Jeongin dan Ryujin adu panco dan Eunsang dan Yeojin ribut menyemangati. Dan Taehyun... Taehyun juga ada di sana."

"Dia berdiri di dekat mejanya, sedang membantu teman-teman yang lain mengerjakan tugas. Seperti biasa, baik hati dan sempurna."

Napas Beomgyu sedikit tersengal. Hyejoo mengeratkan genggaman tangan mereka, isyarat bahwa Beomgyu harus berhenti untuk bicara sebentar dan fokus pada napasnya. Si pemuda tersenyum kecil. Miris. Bahkan untuk bernapas saja ia harus dibimbing. Di mana letak "tidak merepotkan"-nya?

"Satu-satunya hal yang tidak kusukai dari mimpi itu adalah, Taehyun tidak mendengarku," Beomgyu melanjutkan. Napasnya sudah stabil. "Aku memanggilnya, tapi dia tidak menoleh. Kelas memang ramai, karena setiap kali aku bermimpi tentang kita, kelas selalu ramai dan Taehyun selalu menunjukkan punggungnya padaku. _Either he completely ignored me or he didn't hear me. And I wish I could have his attention._ "

"Meja kita tidak terpisah terlalu jauh, kau ingat kan, Hyejoo? Tapi Taehyun tidak pernah menunjukkan wajahnya. _He's so close and yet he's so far I can't even reach for him_."

"Hyejoo," hati Hyejoo seolah remuk mendengar suara Beomgyu, " _I miss Taehyun so much I could die_."

Hyejoo membelalakkan mata. Selama ia menjenguk Beomgyu, belum pernah sahabatnya itu mengucapkan kata " _mati_ ". Ketakutan mulai merayap keluar dari sisi tergelap hatinya yang paling dalam.

Dan napas Beomgyu kembali tidak teratur: mulai berisik, dadanya yang terbalut pakaian rumah sakit jelas naik turun tidak karuan. Ibu berjalan mendekat, cemas, tapi tetap membisikkan kata-kata penenang untuk Beomgyu.

"Beomgyu, berhenti berbicara sebentar. Aku mohon—"

"Ada banyak sekali yang ingin kukatakan padanya. Aku ingin minta maaf karena perlakuanku yang kasar. Aku ingin berterima kasih karena mencariku ketika kapal hampir tenggelam. Aku ingin marah karena ia tidak menepati janji. Aku ingin—aku ingin mengatakan _aku mencintainya._ "

Cicitan tersiksa terdengar dari belah bibir Beomgyu, hasil dari kegagalan udara untuk keluar dari rongga dadanya, _his lungs desperately screaming for help._

Sekuens-sekuens itu terjadi terlalu cepat di mata Hyejoo: tangannya memukul tombol merah, Beomgyu terjatuh ke ranjang, mulutnya terbuka, Ibu menahan tangannya yang memukul-mukul dada, perawat dan dokter merangsek masuk, tubuh Hyejoo ditarik mundur, ranjang Beomgyu didorong keluar, Ibu menangis pilu, memanggil nama putranya, semua orang berseru tentang kode biru, operasi, nyawa—

Tangan Hyejoo gemetar menyentuh nomor telepon Kai dan tersambung dalam lima kali nada panggilan.

" _Hyejoo? Ada apa?_ " suara Kai sengau di ujung telepon.

"Kai," Hyejoo menangis. Gadis itu merosot ke lantai. Menyembunyikan wajahnya di lutut. Ia bisa mendengar Kai berubah panik. "Beomgyu."

* * *

Sekelilingnya adalah rerumputan, pohon, dan langit biru yang cerah. Rumah-rumah dan gedung tinggi tampak kecil di bawah sana.

Beomgyu mengangkat tangannya di atas mata, menghalau sinar matahari agar ia bisa mengamati di mana sekarang ia berada. Seumur hidup, Beomgyu belum pernah datang ke padang rumput seperti ini, apalagi dengan menggunakan seragam sekolah.

Kenapa pula ia berakhir di sini, Beomgyu tidak mengerti. Mungkin kaki-kakinya yang membawanya datang ke padang rumput ini, yang Beomgyu sendiri tidak tahu ada tempat semacam ini di daerah rumahnya. Mungkin Beomgyu harus sering-sering berjalan-jalan keluar daripada mendekam di rumah.

Di tengah-tengah padang rumput, ada sebuah danau kecil dan pohon _willow_ besar di sisinya. Mata Beomgyu melebar senang, dibawanya kedua kakinya berlari mendekat. Duduk di tepi danau sambil menyelupkan kaki di air sepertinya tidak akan salah. Ia mencatat dalam hati untuk membawa Kai dan Hyejoo kemari untuk piknik dan bernyanyi bersama dengan gitarnya.

Mendadak lari Beomgyu terhenti tiba-tiba ketika kedua matanya menangkap seseorang duduk bersandar di akar pohon _willow_ yang mencuat dari tanah. Seseorang itu sedang membaca buku dengan tenang. Karena angin, rambut cokelatnya yang lembut tersapu pelan. Karena angin pula, Beomgyu bisa melihat wajah siapa itu.

Bahkan mungkin, jika tidak ada angin pun, Beomgyu tetap tahu _siapa_ seseorang itu. Dari caranya duduk, meluruskan kaki dan menumpukan salah satu kakinya di atas kaki yang lain, Beomgyu tahu _siapa_ seseorang itu.

Tapi Beomgyu takut. Takut bahwa ini hanya ilusi yang diciptakan di dalam kepalanya dan seseorang itu akan pergi dalam sekali kedipan mata. Beomgyu terus melangkah tanpa berkedip. Ia takut untuk berkedip. Ia takut seseorang itu hilang begitu saja.

Namun angin lagi-lagi berhembus dan mata Beomgyu sedikit gatal karena serbuk sari. Secara insting, Beomgyu menutup mata dan menggosoknya beberapa kali. Ketika matanya terbuka lagi, seseorang itu masih ada.

Beomgyu tidak bermimpi. Seseorang itu bukan ilusi.

Bahkan seseorang itu lebih dulu menoleh karena merasakan ada yang mendekat. Napas Beomgyu tercekat di tenggorokan. Mata mereka bersitatap. Beomgyu tahu seragam yang dipakai adalah seragam yang sama dengan seragamnya. Dan _name tag_ yang terpasang rapi di dada kiri.

_Kang Taehyun._

"Beomgyu," Taehyun tersenyum, "aku menunggumu, kenapa lama sekali? Ditahan di kelas karena tugas?"

Beomgyu merasa lidahnya kelu. Senyum Taehyun masih sama hangatnya. Masih sama mengirimkan sinyal-sinyal yang membuat kupu-kupu beterbangan di perut Beomgyu. Dan Beomgyu melihat senyum itu di depan matanya.

Sesuatu meledak dalam diri Beomgyu, membuat pemuda itu kebingungan untuk mengontrol diri, namun pada akhirnya menyerah dan berakhir membiarkan seluruh instingnya mengambil alih; ia menghambur memeluk Taehyun. Melompat dan keduanya jatuh ke rumput, tapi Beomgyu tidak peduli. Ada Taehyun di hadapannya. Taehyun yang ia cintai dan dirindukannya.

" _Ouf_ ," Taehyun tertawa kecil, balas memeluk tubuh Beomgyu di atasnya. "Hati-hati, Gyu."

Cara Taehyun menyebutkan "Gyu" terasa berbeda dengan cara Hyejoo, Kai, Ayah, bahkan Ibu kepada Beomgyu.

"Aku merindukanmu," isak Beomgyu kencang, "aku merindukanmu sampai rasanya hampir mati."

"Beomgyu, jangan berlebihan."

"Aku tidak berlebihan!" Beomgyu menyentak, mengangkat wajah dan wajahnya dengan wajah Taehyun hanya berjarak beberapa senti saja. Taehyun bisa melihat jelas air mata yang turun dari kedua mata Beomgyu yang cantik, ujung hidungnya yang merah hingga bibirnya yang gemetar.

_Bahkan ketika menangis seperti anak kecil saja Choi Beomgyu masih se-indah ini._

"Sekali saja kau tidak mematahkan apa yang kukatakan, Taehyun, kumohon."

Sebentar. Telinga Taehyun tidak salah dengar, kan? Seorang Choi Beomgyu sedang memohon pada orang lain?

"Tolong dengarkan apapun yang aku katakan dan jangan memotongnya sebelum aku selesai."

"Dalam posisi seperti ini?"

Beomgyu mengerjap. Baru sadar posisi mereka terlalu dekat dan intim. Maka pemuda itu buru-buru menarik diri, diikuti Taehyun yang bangun lalu duduk bersila. Tertawa melihat kedua pipi Beomgyu yang sudah merah karena menangis, semakin merah karena malu.

"Katamu kau ingin bicara denganku, kan? Apa itu?" Taehyun menumpu dagunya dengan tangan. Memandangi Beomgyu yang ikut duduk bersila di depannya, lantas tersenyum. Beomgyu melotot. Pipinya merah.

"Jangan menatapku begitu."

"Menatapmu begitu? Memangnya aku menatapmu bagaimana?"

"Kang Taehyun, _don't make this harder than it has to be_ , oke?"

" _I did nothing, though_? Hanya menatap wajah seseorang yang kusayangi. Tidak boleh, ya?"

"Taehyun, mulutmu!"

"Ya ampun, salah lagi. Apa aku harus memutar badanku dan tidak melihatmu?"

Beomgyu panik. "Tidak! Jangan! Begini saja!"

Alis Taehyun terangkat sebelah. Beomgyu mengutuk dalam hati. _Why his crush has to be this attractive?_ Gerakan sederhana seperti menumpu dagu dengan tangan atau menaikkan satu alis saja sudah cukup membuat Beomgyu berdebar.

Beomgyu berdeham, memberikan sinyal bahwa ia akan memulai apapun yang harus ia mulai dan akhiri. "Taehyun, aku minta maaf."

Taehyun mengangguk, isyarat dari _teruskan, aku mendengarkan._

"Aku minta maaf karena menunjuk wajahmu dengan cara yang tidak sopan," pertama, "aku minta maaf karena menuduhmu mencontek," kedua, "aku minta maaf karena mengatakan hal-hal buruk padamu sambil berteriak," ketiga, "aku minta maaf karena aku terlambat meminta maaf. Tahun sekolah kita hampir berakhir dan aku berlaku buruk padamu karena aku egois dan kekanakan. Maafkan aku."

"Oh, Beomgyu."

"Jangan memotong dan jangan berkomentar."

Taehyun menutup mulut dengan kepalan tangannya _. Tuh, kan! Begitu saja sudah ganteng! Tidak adil sekali dunia ini!_

"Aku akan melanjutkan," Beomgyu menarik napas kemudian mengeluarkannya seperti seseorang yang sedang meditasi. "Untuk jawaban dari apa yang kau katakan padaku di kapal waktu itu..." kata-kata Beomgyu terhenti sejenak. Ia bisa melihat mata Taehyun sedikit membesar, bentuk antisipasi dari apa yang akan Beomgyu katakan selanjutnya. Punggungnya ikut tegak.

"Jawabanku..." Beomgyu _trailed off_ lagi. Mana bisa ia berbicara dengan jelas ketika lidahnya kaku dan pipinya panas begini?

"Ja-Jawabanku... sama."

Kening Taehyun berkerut samar. "Sama?" ia tidak sadar sudah berkomentar. Dalam kepalanya ada ribuan interpretasi dari kata " _sama_ ".

Dan Beomgyu sendiri sepertinya lupa pada peraturan yang ia buat barusan. "Iya, sama," katanya, malu, "aku juga menyukaimu."

Suara terkecil Taehyun keluar. "Sa-Sama?" pemuda itu tercekat, "sama? Kau _sama_ dengan apa yang kurasakan?"

Beomgyu mengangguk pelan. Pandangannya dilempar pada apapun yang penting tidak pada Taehyun. Apapun itu, bahkan pada tali sepatu Taehyun yang tidak tersimpul dengan benar.

"Taehyun, boleh aku memelukmu lagi?"

Taehyun mengerjap, seperti baru saja hilang orientasi. Beomgyu tertawa kecil karena ekspresi Taehyun begitu lucu dan menggemaskan. Karena Taehyun mendadak bengong dan bingung bagaimana hendak merespons, Beomgyu maju untuk memeluk Taehyun erat sekali.

"Aku sayang Taehyun."

Detik itu, ketika suara Beomgyu masuk ke gendang telinganya, roda-roda di dalam kepala Taehyun bergerak lagi. Dengan kedua tangan yang mendadak _tremor,_ Taehyun membalas pelukan Beomgyu. Pelan-pelan mengubur wajahnya di bahu Beomgyu. Menghirup dalam-dalam aroma kekasihnya.

_Kekasihnya_. Kata itu terasa sempurna untuk Beomgyu. Seseorang yang selalu ada dalam mimpinya untuk menghabiskan hidup bersama.

" _I love you. Please stay with me for a long time._ "

Hati Beomgyu menghangat. Dekapan dan suara Taehyun terlalu nyata untuk disebut ilusi.Beomgyu yakin ini bukan mimpi karena di manapun Taehyun berada, di situlah tempatnya yang sesungguhnya.

" _I will_."

* * *

Beomgyu tersenyum. Manis sekali. Matanya menutup perlahan. Di dunia yang lain, Taehyun menunggunya.

_Ibu, Ayah, Hyejoo, Kai, aku bahagia._

Gone With The Wave: Saudade.

**END**. 

**Author's Note:**

> hiii thank you for reading! i appreciate comments and kudos you give to me. see you on other fic ciao!


End file.
